The invention concerns a toy consisting of single parts that can be joined together.
As is known, various types of skill games are available on the market which are based on a variety of execution criteria; generally the well known games display a degree of difficulty which cannot be changed in accordance with the various purposes of use, and accordingly, the various known games have degrees of difficulty which are a direct function of the execution criterion on which the game is based.
The purpose of the invention is to create a new type of toy composed of elements or single parts that can be put together, which, aside from the fact that it increases the skill and dexterity of the user, also offers the possibility of being provided with different degrees of difficulty in manipulation without altering the concept on which the game is based.